1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to devices designed to reduce the amount of wrinkling a garment will suffer, and more particularly to a device designed to keep a garment from becoming unacceptably wrinkled inside a suit case or other garment carrying means which does not provide enough room for the full length of the garment.
2. Background Art
Devices have been invented which allow garments to be carried, full length, in garment carrying bags that must be either hung up or laid flat. Such prior art garment holding inventions have the obvious disadvantage that they require a relatively large amount of space during carriage, or that they require a place where they can be hung up during carriage.
To the best of the Inventor""s knowledge there does not exist a garment holder which reduces the amount of wrinkling a garment will suffer, and which allows garments to be carried, in a less than full length manner, in ordinary luggage items, such as suit cases, duffel bags, and even golf club bags.
To the best of the Inventor""s knowledge there does not exist a garment holder which reduces the amount of wrinkling a garment will suffer, and which may be placed on shelves, in drawers, on car seats, in car trunks, and even in larger sized automobile glove compartments.
An object of the present invention was to design a garment holder that would reduce the wrinkling a garment suffers while it is in luggage, and which garment holder did not require the garment to be placed full length in the luggage.
A second object of the present invention was to design a garment holder that would reduce a garment""s wrinkling and at the same time allow a garment to be rolled into a size smaller than its full length, and be stored or carried in that rolled state.
A third object of the present invention was to design a garment holder that met the first two objects, and which was small enough to fit into ordinary luggage, duffel bags, and golf club carrying bags.
A fourth object of the present invention was to design a garment holder that met the first three objects, and was relatively inexpensive to produce.
A fifth object of the present invention was to design a garment holder that met the first four objects, and was relatively easy to use.
The objects of the invention are accomplished by constructing a garment holder that is comprised of: a cylindrical body that has a first end and a second end; and a garment retaining means attached to at least one of the first end or second end of the cylindrical body, which garment retaining means is able to tightly hold any intended garment onto the cylindrical body; and a securing means, which is able to tightly hold the garment retaining means after a garment for which the garment holder was intended has been rolled onto said cylindrical body, and after the garment retaining means has been placed over the garment along the length of a first portion of the cylindrical body and along the length of a second portion of the cylindrical body, which second portion of the cylindrical body is diametrically opposed to the aforesaid first portion of the cylindrical body; and wherein the cylindrical body is of a suitable diameter such that any garment for which the garment holder was intended can be rolled onto the cylindrical body without becoming unacceptably wrinkled
There are many advantages to the invention. It will reduce the wrinkling that a garment suffers while it is in luggage without requiring the garment to be placed full length in the luggage. The present invention will at the same time allow a garment to be rolled into a size smaller than its full length and be stored or carried in that rolled state. Further, the present invention results in a garment holder that can be made small enough to fit into ordinary luggage, duffel bags, and golf club carrying bags. In addition, the instant invention is relatively inexpensive to produce, and is relatively easy to use.